


Rey and Ben Watch a Porno!

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, One Shot, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Prompt Fic, Star Wars References, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Ben gets Rey to watch a cliché porno video with him in this modern au.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Rey and Ben Watch a Porno!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charrmandur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/gifts).



"I can't believe you talked me into this," Rey chuckled nervously as Ben took his laptop out and powered it up.

"I thought it would be fun," Ben replied, opening his laptop onto the bed in front of where Rey sat cross-legged, hands wringing in anticipation.

Rey watched as the lock screen flickered into view. A stylized helmet from his character "Kylo Ren, Dark Side knight of the First Order" on _Star Wars Vol. III_ , this space fantasy RPG game he liked to play during his downtime when he wasn't working at the Solo Auto Shop with his dad and Uncle Chewie.

It was also a great way to unwind for Rey: her internship with Senator Leia Organa, Ben's mother, was a much appreciated opportunity for this hard working orphan girl turned political hopeful, but it could be as crazy and stressful as anything else she had faced in her life. She'd come home and play her badass scavenger pilot chick with a laser sword and kick Ben's ass, and he in turn would fuck her on every available surface in their apartment. It was fun.

Fun until she found another of Ben's favorite ways to unwind from work when he forgot to close the screen down after one of his masturbation sessions. After a very tense discussion, it took more than a little convincing from Ben for her to give watching porn a try.

"C'mon. Just one video. Your choice. It might be fun." Ben implored.

"It's not that I don't think it's fun, it's just that I've never been into porn," Rey reasoned. "Especially some of the shit that's on there. Pissing, Ben? Do you really like watching people pee on each other?"

Ben sat down next to her and typed in his password. "I never said i was into that kind of stuff. We don't have to watch anything that you're not comfortable with. We can watch a plain vanilla girl-guy scene if you want."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Maybe not too vanilla. I'm not a prude. Just no peeing or, uh, what was the one where they all jerk off on the one girl? Buck cake? Boo cocky?"

Ben laughed. "Bukkake?" 

Rey faked a gag. "Yeah, that. None of that. Bleh!" 

"I agree." Ben scrolled onto the internet explorer icon and clicked. When it loaded he typed in his favorite porno site and logged in. 

"Pornotube.com." Rey read. "Let's see..."

"Girl on girl?" Ben suggested.

"Nope," Rey replied. "I want to see a girl and a guy."

"How about two girls and one guy?" Ben pressed.

"That's your fantasy," Rey teased. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to share you."

"How about two guys and one girl?" Ben teased back. "You know, one in the pink, one in the stink?"

"Now I know _you_ wouldn't want to share me!" Rey laughed, playfully pushing him. "Besides, your big dick is more than enough for me."

"Oh... you think I have a big dick?" Ben grinned.

Rey elbowed him in the ribs. "Why else do you think I put up with shit like this? That big dick!"

Ben continued to scroll down the videos. "And here I thought it was just my winning personality."

Rey shook her head. "Nope. That big dick. And your big muscles. And dark eyes. That's it. Superficial reasons, really." 

Ben snorted. "You're horrible!"

"Oh come on. I know the only reason why you're with me is that I got a bubble butt and give good head," Rey joked.

"Well, yeah. Among other things," Ben chuckled as he settled on the guy/girl category. "That, and I dig crazy chicks."

"I got to be crazy to be watching a porno," Rey replied as Ben scrolled through the guy/girl videos. "Ooh! She's pretty!"

"Slutty teen Stella Cox fucks the pizza guy," Ben read. "I guess that's the one..."

Ben clicked on the video and the video loaded. Ben and Rey sat back against some propped up pillows with the laptop at their feet.

The video started, and the featured actress in question, young, attractive, and scantily clad, sat in a nice living room and ordered a pepperoni pizza on the phone.

"So this girl is just going to eat a whole ass pizza by herself?" Rey asked as the girl put her phone away and adjusted her slip of a shirt.

"You can," Ben pointed out.

"Yeah, well...oh wow, the pizza guy came that quick?" Rey exclaimed as Stella answered the doorbell for the handsome, young pizza guy. "Ooh, he's hot."

Ben shot her a look.

"Not as hot as you of course...oh, she can't find her money, how else is she going to pay, I wonder?" Rey continued sarcastically.

The actress took off her skimpy top to the shock of the pizza guy, showing off her particularly large breasts. 

" _Will these be enough to cover the cost of the pizza, mister?"_ Stella asked.

 _"I think we can make it work..."_ the pizza guy replied, walking forward to grope at her breasts, kneading and sucking on them.

"Oh wow, I didn't see that coming!" groaned Rey, gesticulating incredulously at the computer screen. "I'd be like 'Uh, no bitch! I need money! I got bills to pay!"

"I don't know what's more entertaining, the action or your commentary of it," Ben glanced at her, watching as Stella got on her knees and unzipped the pizza guy's pants.

"I have to run commentary because so far I'm not impressed," Rey growled as Stella gazed lovingly at the pizza guy's cock. "I mean come on! She hardly even knows the guy and she's...she's already giving him a blowjob!"

Ben cracked up. "Rey! It's porn! It's not really supposed to be realistic. It's a fantasy!"

"Who's fantasy? I wouldn't just give some bloody random guy a blowjob because I couldn't pay for a pizza! I would just-" Rey complained indignantly.

Ben interrupted her with a kiss. "It's not about the realism, it's about the fact that my girlfriend is watching a sex movie with me. So stop taking things so literal."

Ben guided Rey's hand to his thigh. "And have some fun with me."

"Okay," Rey rubbed and squeezed the inside of his thigh. "Okay. I can do that."

Ben wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her closer to him. They watched as the pizza guy laid Stella on the sofa, stripped off her short shorts and thong underwear, and then spread her long legs apart as he teased her pussy with his cock-head.

"Kind of reminds me of when you railed me on your mother's expensive leather sofa a while back," Rey murmured as she watched the sex unfold on the laptop screen. "But then again you weren't some strange pizza guy..."

"You're impossible!" Ben laughed, shaking his head.

Stella Cox let out a squeal as the pizza guy had his way with her and Rey's hand absentmindedly snaked up Ben's thigh to the base of his crotch.

Keeping her eyes on the screen, Rey undid his jeans button with one hand and unzipped him. Ben shifted in anticipation as her hand reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard cock.

The pornstars switched positions to the obligatory cowgirl on the couch, and Rey stifled a laugh as the porn actress started to moan for the camera. "Those moans are so fake! You know what a girl sounds like when she's getting fucked good, don't you, baby?"

Ben groaned out a reply as Rey stroked his shaft, lubricating it with his leaking precum. His large hand inched near the rim of her panties, his fingers snaking under the waistband and sliding down her muff to the tip of her clitoris.

Rey bit her lip as he traced circles around the bud with his middle finger, her arousal coming more from the eroticism of their intimacy rather than the exaggerated representation on the computer screen.

Rey leaned her head on his broad shoulder, watching as Stella and the pizza guy switched positions yet again, this time doggy style. She inhaled sharply as he spread her pussy lips with his fingers, inserting his middle finger inside of her wet heat.

"Hmm..." Rey hummed, running her palm along his shaft to his balls as his middle finger dipped in and out of her.

Stella let out the fakest orgasm cry Rey ever heard and the pizza guy pulled out of her. In a swift movement, Stella got on her knees and allowed the pizza guy to ejaculate all over her face, coating her lips and cheeks in his opaque glaze. She gave the pizza guy's dick a few more sucks, and the scene faded to black.

Rey paused her handling of his genitals, and Ben feared the money shot of the porn scene had soured her mood. Quite the opposite, for Ben had to quickly move his hand out of Rey's panties as she excitedly slid her torso down to lay her head at Ben's lap and rigid manhood.

"See," Rey murmured as her hand traveled back up Ben's throbbing shaft. "I would never waste your cum like that. The only place your hot cum should go is my pussy...or my _mouth_."

"Wha...? Oh fuck!" Ben swore as Rey's lips closed over his sensitive cock-head. He scooted down, closing the laptop with his foot. He gingerly rested his left hand on Rey's dark hair, and leaned his torso across her so he could reach her ample ass with his other hand.

Like a cat, Rey arched her ass up in the air so Ben could get a better reach to pull her soaked panties down around her mid thighs. She let out a yelp as he smacked her ass and pinched her cheek.

"Ooh, much, much better than a porno video, Rey," Ben purred, smacking and pinching her other cheek. "So much fucking better!"

"Hmm..." Rey kissed the tip of his cock head and winked. "My mouth feels better than your hand doesn't it, baby?"

Ben slid his hand between her cheeks, slipping his index finger inside her sopping wet cunt. With his other hand he guided her head back down on his cock, parting her dark brown hair to the side so he could get a better look at Rey's face as she sucked him, the way her cheek bulged as his cock-head pushed it out, the way her eyes fluttered as his probing finger touched a tender spot.

"Oh yes, Rey! Your mouth feels so fucking good!" Ben praised as she enthusiastically sucked, slurped, and pumped his throbbing length.

Ben then slipped another finger inside of her, and Rey nearly impaled her throat on his dick in surprise.

"Your hot pussy feels better in my hand than a dick does, too. You know that, Rey?" Ben continued, his fingers picking up speed and force. " Ooh...so fucking tight!"

Rey moaned on his cock, bucking and grinding against his piston-like fingers as he brought her to completion. She paused to catch her breath, pushing against him before she plunged him back down her throat to reciprocate the orgasm he gave her.

"Oh fuck! Omigod Rey!" cried Ben as he emptied himself into Rey's eager mouth and throat, her bobbing head and oscillating hands milking as much of his spend as they could before Ben had to gently pry her off his hypersensitive cock-head. Rey made a show of swallowing, and licked her lips with a grin.

Ben threw his head back on the pillow, exhilarated and satisfied. "Omigod. _That_ was so much better than any sex flick I've ever seen. God, I love you! "

Rey rested her head and arms on his rising and falling stomach, gazing affectionately at him. "I know, right? Watching porn with you was actually pretty fun."

Ben stroked her hair. "It really was. Thanks for not killing me."

Rey laughed. "I mean, the porn itself was dumb as hell. The acting sucked, the music was corny, and the sex was fake. But it was so hot at the same time with what it led to."

"We should do it again sometime," Ben suggested. 

Rey punched him playfully in the stomach and then got up from the bed, walking towards the door. "Don't push your luck, Solo. You got dinner tonight."

Ben sat up on the bed, putting himself away and zipping up his pants. "What do you want?"

Rey turned and gave a him a sly grin and a wink. "How about pizza?"


End file.
